ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Time Heals
Original Airdate January 22, 2010 Plot Lucky Girl steals a book from Hex that allows her to travel back in time so she can stop the Omnitrix from overloading. Paradox intervenes just before the spell is activated, warning Gwen that the consequences for "fooling" with time are extremely severe. Gwen activates the spell anyway (Ortes expasitis). She convinces her past self to stop Ben and Kevin from starting the machine that overloaded the Omnitrix. Her plan succeeds and she returns to the present where she finds a group of humans being held hostage by Charmcaster's minions. She attempts to fight them off, but is outnumbered and runs into Paradox. He tells Gwen that Kevin wasn't able to help fight off Hex and Charmcaster's forces because he didn't have his monstrous form's abilities and was turned into a monster minion. The alternate Gwen, however, was killed by Charmcaster. The current Gwen breaks into Hex's building and after fighting Charmcaster, she escaped by cutting the ground around her and falling through all the other floors into a torture room. There she finds an injured Ben. They fought Hex, Charmcaster, Kevin and her other minions and after Ben buys Gwen time and Gwen activates the time spell again. This time, she convinces both her other past selves not to interfere and wipes the memory of the Gwens that belongs in that time period. The two time traveler Gwens go home and the present Gwen takes the present Ben and present, mutated Kevin to Mr. Smoothie's. On the way, the gang run into Paradox again who says everything is fine. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson (Main character in this episode) *Kevin Levin *Paradox Villains *Hex *Charmcaster *Charmcaster's Stone Creatures Aliens used *Swampfire *Spidermonkey Quotes *'Gwen': (after Hex and Charmcaster leave) I'm one lucky girl. *'Ben': (as Kevin keeps pushing the door bell) ''You're going to break it. *'Kevin': ''(huffing) No I'm not.(pushes the door bell again then it broke, Ben gives an 'I told you so' look) ''It was already loose. We should go in. She'd want us to. *'Gwen': ''(walks up) What are you guys doing here? *'Kevin': Nothin'. We definitely were not trying to sneak in so we could watch the game on your dad's 60-inch TV. Also, your door bell was already busted when we got here. *'Ben': No, it wasn't. He broke it. *'Gwen': (unlocks the door and walks upstairs) ''You know what? I don't really care. Go watch your game. I'll be right back. *'Kevin': You heard what she just said? *'Ben': That she doesn't care about the door bell? *'Kevin': It was ''code. What that meant was she doesn't care about me. *'Ben': Aw, golly Kev. That's just crazy talk. Gwen thinks you're swell! *'Kevin': She doesn't even pretend to like me anymore. (turns toward a mirror) Anyway, who could blame her? (takes off his ID mask)' '''I mean, look at me. *'Paradox': There's an old saying; Time travel is only for immortals and fools. *'Gwen': ''(startled and falls) ''Professor Paradox? What are you doing here? *'Paradox': Why, stopping you from doing something you will regret, of course. Gumball? *'Gwen': No thanks. *'Paradox': Gwendolyn, this plan of yours, it will bring nothing but trouble. Trust me, Gwendolyn, don't do this. *'Gwen': But I haven't been able to cure Kevin with my magic. It's the only way. *'Paradox': There's always another way. In fact, sometimes to do something, all you have to do is nothing. *'Gwen': (''starts crying) You're not making any sense. *'Paradox': I'm often accused of that, but I'm the time walker and I'm generally quite well informed on this matters. *'Gwen': I have to do this. *'Paradox': I suppose you do. But mark my words, Gwen Tennyson-- you are about to unleash forces that you can neither comprehend nor control. Toodle-oo. *'Gwen'(as she gets up from the ground and looks aroung,she sees Ben\Spidermonkey, who is moaning softly with pain, hanging from his wrists from the wall. She gasps) Ben! (she runs to him and uses her powers to break the chains holding Ben, who falls to the floor and switches back to his human form, his eyes closed. Gwen helps him sit up, as Ben opens his eyes) *'Ben'(weakly, in a faint voice) Gwen? But...I saw Charmcaster...you were fighting and... *Gwen: I know, Ben...Its all my fault,but first I've gotta get you out of here... *'Ben(to Gwen): '''You handle the rock monsters, I'll take Charmcaster.(''suddenly bends over,gasps in pain,and puts a hand to his ribs, his eyes closed) *'Gwen'(holding on to Bens's arm) No,Ben,you're hurt. *'Ben'(standing upright again,but still looking as if hes in pain) I've allready lost you once, I'm not gonna let that happen again *'Hex': It's time to write the last chapter in this sad little saga. *'Swampfire': Thanks anyway, Hex, but I'm not much of a reader!(lets loose a jet of fire which causes the celing above Hex to crumble and knocks Hex out...Gwen summons the book of spells) *'Swampfire': lets get out of here, before they have a chance to-(the omnixrix crackles with sparks as Swampfire falls to the floor in a curled position, and Ben turns back into human and moans in pain as Gwen kneels beside him, her hand on his back) *'Charmcaster': Gwen Tennyson? No way! *'Gwen': Why so surprised? *'Charmcaster': Cuz I killed you once. And now, I'm gonna do it again! *'Gwen': And Ben? *'Paradox': He fought bravely, but eventually, they caught him too. Pity. After you died, he was the planet's last hope. *'Gwen': No! Dead?! Me?! *'Paradox': Yes! Dead! You! Why are we talking this way? *'Paradox': (to Gwen) I warned you that time travel is for immortals and fools. I'm the only immortal hereabouts. You do the math. *'Gwen': What are you doing here? *'Paradox': I'm about to warn you not to go through with this plan of yours. (checks his watch) See? I just did, right on schedule! *'Paradox': There's an old saying in my field: "Time travel is for immortals and fools." And I speak from experience. *'Gwen:' (after fighting Charmcaster and sending her to the ground) Killing me is not cool! Trivia *If you observe, Gwen's eyes were tearing up during her conversation with Paradox in which he told her to do nothing. *Despite Ben's cockiness and carelessness, he cares about Gwen as he defended her(like in In Charm's Way) and as he said he won't bear to lose her. *When Ben tells Gwen that he had already lost her once and did not want to lose her again, you can see that Gwen has a light lining of tears in her eyes because of her guilt for hurting Ben. *This is another episode that shows how Ben deeply cares about Gwen. *Despite Kevin's statement about karma in Trade-Off, he gets upset about his transformation once again. *This is the second time the Archamada Book of Spells is mentioned in the entire show, since the original series. However, the book cover of the book is much different as compared to in the original series. *Ben went 2 aliens on-screen but because when he transformed off-screen we didn't know what alien he went, also he had no hologram, so it was likely to be Humongousaur, Cannonbolt, or perhaps Lodestar, since he had to only hold off Rock Monsters and Rock Monster Kevin. *When Paradox said " In fact, sometimes to do something, all you have to do is nothing." he hinted that he already knew Kevin would be turned back to normal. *The spell used by Gwen to travel back in time is similar to the one used by Raven in Teen Titans to travel to Azarath. Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Mutant Kevin arc